


C'était sans doute mieux ainsi

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, OR IS IT, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers, Tragedy, between life and death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "C'est sans doute mieux ainsi." Cette pensée lui était venue d'un coup, comme un couperet. Et avec elle, des milliers de souvenirs l'avaient envahis, les bons comme les mauvais, les tristes comme les joyeux. /SPOILER sur le chapitre 17/
Relationships: Basilio/Flavia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 1





	C'était sans doute mieux ainsi

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Fire Emblem_ appartient à Nintendo©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 1er septembre 2013.

« C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. »

Cette pensée lui était venue d'un coup, comme un couperet. Et avec elle, des milliers de souvenirs l'avaient envahi, les bons comme les mauvais, les tristes comme les joyeux. Sans chercher à l'arrêter, il se laissa aller par le flot des souvenirs, les laissant emplir son esprit.

Le jour où il avait rencontré Lon'qu. Leurs entrainements. L'admiration qu'il lui portait et sa fierté d'avoir un tel élément. Les danses d'Olivia. Sa cuisine. Sa timidité adorable. La franchise de Chrom et son courage. Le toupet de Lucina et sa volonté. Le sourire de Lissa. L'air constamment refrogné de Frédérick. Les combats, les tactiques, les différents Veilleurs. Tout, absolument tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Mais au-dessus de la marée, plus que tout cela, un nom traversait son esprit et perçait son coeur, dominant tout. Un visage s'incrustait en lui et refusait de partir. Flavia. La seule, l'unique Flavia.

Ils étaient nés à deux ou trois ans à peine, et étaient immédiatement devenus rivaux. Petits, ils se retrouvaient « comme par hasard » lors des séances d'entrainement des adultes, et, armés de leur épée en bois, ils s'affrontaient avec force et conviction, jusqu'à ce qu'on les sépare.

L'habitude fut prise, ils s'affrontèrent souvent, tout le temps même, jusqu'au début de l'adolescence. À ce moment-là, leur entrainement commença réellement, mais chacun de leur côté. Leur rivalité donna naissance à une camaraderie solide, sans pour autant disparaître.

Au fil des années, bien que l'un soit de l'Est et l'autre de l'Ouest, ils devinrent meilleurs amis. Batailles de chatouilles, piques cinglantes de temps en temps, beuveries, entrainements… Ils partageaient beaucoup de choses.

Le jour où Flavia avait commencé à devenir une femme, c'était Basilio qui l'avait soutenu, gêné comme tout mais prêtant son épaule à la jeune femme si elle voulait pleurer.

Quand Basilio perdit son oeil, Flavia fut la toute première personne à venir prendre de ses nouvelles. À s'inquiéter pour lui, à s'intéresser à sa blessure. Même avant sa propre famille.

Lorsqu'ils étaient devenus khans tous les deux, ils s'étaient félicités mutuellement en buvant un… deux… trois tonneaux de bière. Ils étaient complètement soûls et chantaient à tue-tête lorsque leur bras-droits respectif étaient venus les chercher parce qu'ils gênaient tout le monde.

Flavia avait été la première à se moquer de lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à se perdre ses cheveux. Et il s'était vengé en se moquant de sa couleur blonde.

Chaque année, lors du tournoi pour déterminer le khan régnant, ils s'étaient ignorés jusqu'au combat final. Ensuite, ils se retrouvaient pour boire, l'un sa victoire, l'autre sa défaite…

Et maintenant, il était là, allongé dans l'herbe froide, blessé, alors qu'elle se tenait à côté de lui, prête à le défendre. Il lui avait ordonné de partir, et elle avait refusé. Mais elle le devait, elle devait vivre, le laisser et donner le rubis à Chrom. Il avait fallu deux de leurs soldats pour la maitriser, et l'un des deux l'avait prise par la taille pour la soulever et l'emmener hors du champ de bataille. Elle était prête à pleurer, tendant la main vers lui et se débattant pour rester à ses côtés. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se souvenait qu'elle était une femme, et beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait vraiment le faire croire.

Luttant entre la vie et la mort, ignorant s'il allait jamais pouvoir s'en tirer, ses pensées se tournaient toutes vers elle, vers sa Flavia. Savoir qu'elle était loin du danger le rassurait et le consolait un peu. Basilio, entre les mains de Walhart, ne pensait qu'à son amour pour Flavia. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais osé et n'oserait jamais lui révéler ses sentiments.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi...


End file.
